


例行范例

by HengoRipley



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley
Summary: 讲的是侄子画画叔叔纹身的故事:D





	例行范例

Aaron答应Miles在自己生日那天把他的画纹在身上。

那将会是他人生中的第四个纹身，十八岁那年他将自己最喜欢的金属乐队符号纹在了左臂上；二十岁时他以为自己遇到了真爱，贸贸然将对方的名字纹在了自己的右臂上，分手后发现事情根本不会像一个纹身那样简单，纹上去时感觉海誓山盟，而现实是陈旧往事无法像纹身一样被洗掉。

幸运的是，Aaron在洗掉那个名字之后盯着那块渗进皮肤的浅淡印记也没有过多的悔恨。

在他二十四岁时Miles出生了，那一年也是他和老哥正式闹翻的第三个年头，三年不算太长，但也不算很短，要看你怎么理解它，对于Aaron来说，他并不太在乎别人——包括Jefferson的想法，但无论如何他们始终都是一家人。

Miles的出生很大程度上化解了这两人的矛盾——在短时间内。那时Aaron会去Jefferson家串门，一个星期内经过他家的次数比前三年加起来的都多。

并不是想要和解，他只是单纯地被这个侄子迷住了，他把大部分生活费用来给那个只会在地上滚来滚去却无法前进一步的小婴儿买各种小玩意，在发现Miles格外喜欢玩他带过来的画笔之后他又光临了很多次以前涂鸦时会去的店，有趣，他很想知道Miles长大之后在街头涂鸦时Jefferson脸上会是什么样的表情。

那一年Aaron花了太多时间陪一个还不会说话的小孩，他会轻轻抱着Miles，仅仅盯着男孩卷翘的睫毛还有发亮的琥珀色眼睛就能消磨掉一个下午，期间还伴随着有节奏的哼歌和摇晃。

他觉得有些事情在心里完全改变了。

他变得有些心不在焉，他会因为照顾Miles而忘记和Jefferson的争吵，他去给自己找了份工作而不是像以前那样游手好闲，老天，他甚至在右手手腕上纹了一个小小的“M”，只为每天起来对着镜子洗脸时能看到。

在十一岁时Miles从父亲身边逃到了Aaron那里，他不知道父亲为什么不喜欢叔叔，甚至不让自己来见他，但他就是忍受不了一年里只有极少数的几次相见，如果每次见面都让他如此不舍，还不如不见。

或者一直相见。

在那以后偷偷溜到叔叔家已经是Miles的例行公事了。四年前Miles第一次从窗户翻进Aaron的客厅后，Aaron为他煮咖啡，做三明治，教他击打沙袋。最后Miles和Aaron一起窝在沙发上，Miles窝在Aaron怀里，他用细长的手指抓住对方的手，Aaron有一瞬间觉得自己没有任何力气来挣脱男孩的掌控，他盯着男孩卷翘的睫毛还有依旧发亮的琥珀色双眼，感觉有什么事情再次改变了。

Miles仔细地看着Aaron叔叔手腕上的那个小小的、烫花一般的“M”，轻轻用手指抚摸，终于问出了憋在心里许久的问题。

“Aaron叔叔...”

“嗯？”

Aaron感觉自己摒住了呼吸。

Miles抬起眼睛，认真地问。

“...这个...是麦当劳的意思吗？”

“......”

他们面面相觑了几秒钟，然后Aaron毫无办法地大笑起来，预感自己这辈子都要被这个小鬼掌控了。

“是的，哈！真聪明！”

Miles向他投去一个怀疑的眼神。

但Aaron只是笑。

\-----------------------------------------

Miles答应Aaron要给他画张画好让他在生日那天纹在身上。

他为此兴奋了很久，几乎每时每刻都在构思用于纹身的图案，他在上课时画，下课时画，坐地铁时也捧着个小本子涂涂写写。他在洗澡时心不在焉，写作业时心不在焉，吃饭的时候也心不在焉。

真痛苦，Miles第一次在涂鸦上迎来瓶颈期，就是那种，非常兴奋，但是每一个跳出来的点子都会被驳回，理由是它们都不够好，远远不够好。

Miles痛苦地再次翻开一页新的纸张，笔尖悬在上面就像是在悬崖边上小心翼翼而摇摇欲坠，最终他甩开本子，把自己沉进床垫。

Miles！他在心里冲自己喊了一声，好好想想Aaron叔叔。

他蜷缩在被窝里，昏沉之间Miles想起了四年前自己不顾一切偷偷从家里溜到Aaron家的时候，具体过程他早就记不清了，但是他还能清楚的记得Aaron为他煮咖啡——牛奶加的有点太多了，做三明治——芝士火腿和黄芥末酱，还教他打沙袋——即使大部分时间里是他瞪大眼睛赞叹地看Aaron在那里大展身手。

在Aaron身边他是自由的，他或许属于Aaron，但他依旧是自由的，这就是为什么Miles总爱待在叔叔身边而不是和父亲尴尬地面面相觑。

后来，Miles想起，他似乎问出了一个蠢问题，有关Aaron手腕上那个“M”的纹身。即使到现在他还是觉得那个M就是麦当劳的意思，毕竟他们俩一起吃麦当劳的次数可不是盖的，或许Aaron叔叔真的太喜欢吃麦当劳以至于这么无聊的事情都干得出来？在身上纹一个“M”以展现自己对香脆薯条的喜爱？

Miles实在没想通，但是当时Aaron又没有否认，他也只好将信将疑地默认这一点，并且在以后的每一次麦当劳之行中例行地嘲笑Aaron。

不过不管怎么样，这个“M”并不是重点，重点是之后的事情。

大笑一番后Aaron沉下眼睛，认真地盯着Miles看了一会。Miles也盯着对方看，紧张地咽口水。他还在Aaron的大腿上乱七八糟地坐着，但他依旧用手攥紧了叔叔的袖子和衣服，生怕对方突然要让他回家去。

但是Aaron永远不会令他失望。

“我想...除了涂鸦，咱们还可以每个周末都去打桌球，桌球——知道吗？”

Miles并不知道。

Miles点点头。

“OK！”Aaron将Miles从沙发上打捞起来，向男孩眨眨眼，“带你去见识见识夜晚的布鲁克林。”

\-----------------------------------------

他们去的地方是个非常漂亮的酒吧，有点像最近在布鲁克林主街道上新开的“泡沫派对”，但是要比“泡沫派对”好，远好得多。酒吧离Aaron家不远，他们穿过夜晚的车流，走进酒吧门前纷扰的、色彩缤纷的人群中时，Miles很明显地紧张起来，刚才他清楚地看见一个男人拿着酒瓶子摇摇晃晃地朝着垃圾桶摔了一地。

Aaron将男孩揽在怀里，迅速走向酒吧的入口，Miles看Aaron向守门人说了些什么，他们两就被放了进去，这时候他才意识到自己只有十一岁而已。

“真的没问题吗？”Miles担心地问。

“不用担心，小家伙，”Aaron 说，“我们要去的地方和这里不太一样。”

Miles还在疑惑，但在穿过一整个酒厅后Aaron推开一扇门，然后他们到了一个截然不同的地方。

当时他的第一反应就是想掏出背包里的涂鸦本在这里画上一整天。这里装修得非常西部，嗯，怎么说呢，Miles感觉门后随时会有一个牛仔钻进来，把靴子后面的齿轮踢得叮当直响。

事实上这里并没有什么牛仔，大部分都是一些三十岁以上的男人坐在高脚深色漆木头凳子上悠闲地嘬着自己的饮料，刚才仿佛占领整个世界的年轻人们现在都消失不见了。

这里人不多，整个酒馆显得有些冷清，但是气氛很好，Miles莫名地安心起来。

Aaron给男孩点了一杯苏打橙汁，自己也安分地只要了一杯水果潘趣。

几套桌椅间摆着两张球台，现在还没有人在打球，Miles着迷地盯着它们看，他还从未如此近距离地接触过桌球，如今他才发现这两张球台格外迷你，台尼也不像电视上的比赛里一样是绿色的——斯诺克，是的，他终于想起来了，那项来自英国的体育运动的名称。

“我们要打斯诺克吗？”Miles把手放在台尼上扫过，用手指感受天蓝色布料粗糙的纹理。

“不，”Aaron把两杯饮料放在离球台最近的一张桌子上，“这个叫美式八球（pool），斯诺克（snooker）的桌子要比这个大得多。”

陌生的词语击中了Miles，他试图不要表现得太无知，但是Aaron熟练地用一个小方块擦着球杆顶端的动作让他看得目不转睛。

Miles一直都知道自己的叔叔既帅气又有魅力，但是，上帝啊，这个也太酷了吧。

他有样学样地抓起旁边架子上的一根球杆——比想象中要重些，拿起台边上放着的和Aaron那个一模一样的小方块，才发现这个小玩意像是深蓝色的粉笔被压成了正方体。

“那个就叫巧克（chalk，粉笔），你需要用它来擦皮头以获得更多的摩擦，这样可以防止击球的时候打滑。”

Miles点点头，假装自己听懂了，用小方块开口的那一面笨拙地捅向球杆顶部，转一圈，取下来，原本浅蓝色的皮头现在覆盖上了斑驳的深蓝色粉末。

有趣，Miles向Aaron咧开一个笑容，脸上的雀斑翘向眼角。

Aaron看着他的男孩，感觉自己快要融化了。

他清清喉咙，从球台底袋的集球箱里尽数将球取出，用三角框把它们摆好。

Miles一边看着一边数，纳闷地想：说好的八球呢？怎么多了七个？

不过这个愚蠢的问题在不到一分钟之内就被Miles默默丢掉了。

Aaron告诉他球的摆法，告诉他比赛规则，教他如何摆好手架，教他用巧克擦皮头，教他出杆。

从那以后，四年里几乎每个星期没落下地，八球成了他们之间的例行公事。

到后来Aaron干脆买了张球桌摆在家里，好让Miles能和他不被打扰地消遣。Miles则是从一开始出杆虚浮到如今出杆紧实平稳——用Aaron的话来讲——像是子弹出膛一般干净利落。

但无论Miles在桌球这件事上成长了多少，他依旧会如四年前一样在Aaron用巧克擦皮头时看呆，他为那个倾倒。

那时他会突然意识到，自己有了一种非常病态的欲望，他的第一次自渎是想着Aaron完成的——想着Aaron宽大有力的手和低沉的声音，在那之后Miles居然并没有被吓坏，大概是因为他觉得自己可能也从叔叔那里感觉到了什么。

具体是什么他说不清，但绝对包括非常强烈的占有欲，他之前觉得在Aaron身边很开心是因为感觉非常自由，现在想想这可能是错的，他喜欢的大概是被Aaron需要和占有的感觉。

之后Miles常常幻想自己在那张球台上被Aaron叔叔操。

不过这些都只是十五岁男孩的性幻想，不切实际却充满渴望。他感觉自己可能有哪里坏掉了。

涂鸦本早已不知道被扔到了哪里，Miles蜷缩在被子下，被好久没有击中他的情欲冲得有点晕眩，他将手伸向腿间。

他觉得自己知道该画什么给Aaron了。

\-----------------------------------------

Jefferson同意Miles花一整天时间陪Aaron过生日，这出乎了每个人的意料，而Jefferson只是拜托Miles将自己和Rio的礼物带给Aaron。

Miles在前一天晚上8：00按响了叔叔家的门铃，带着一小个蛋糕和其他礼物，背包里好好地放着他的涂鸦本。Aaron拥抱了他，他们一起叫了披萨，吃了一顿不是很庄重但非常美味的晚餐，然后Aaron开始拆礼物，Miles在他动手拆第一件礼物时就已经在沙发上紧张成一团。

Jefferson送给了他一副手套而Rio是则织了一条厚重的围巾，这两个人的礼物每年都是成对送的，Aaron觉得很有意思，同时会思考自己是不是也该找一个伴侣共度一生了。

但是他抬起头，看见Miles就坐在那里，眼睛里闪烁的光芒能盖过这间屋子——不——整个布鲁克林的任何色彩。

这就是为什么Aaron总会把那个念头抛到脑后。

“就差你的礼物了。”

Miles没有说话，他顺从地拉开背包的拉链，从里面掏出涂鸦本，翻开某一页，递给Aaron。

Aaron凝视着那幅画作。

那是一块崭新的、非常漂亮的巧克。线条非常简单，但是用色大胆而夺目，巧克外包装上本该印着商标的地方现在用花体写着“Aaron&Milles”。这么久以来他们用过的巧克不计其数，不同形状不同颜色，但是这幅画的原型是他们第一次打球时所用的巧克——规矩的深蓝色正方体。

他们都还记得。

在激动和紧张之间Miles知道Aaron抱住了他，告诉他自己有多喜欢这幅画，Miles不知道自己有没有听错，因为他似乎还听到Aaron说爱他。

Aaron当下就带着涂鸦本拉着Miles到布鲁克林的某家纹身店去。他这次选择将纹身纹在胸口，对，就是心脏的那个位置，他无法接受把它放到别的地方去。

Miles坐在Aaron旁边，看自己的画通过墨水一点一点渗进对方的皮肤里。沉默许久之后他舔舔自己发干的嘴唇，攥紧叔叔的手轻声说：“今晚我想在家里打球。”

Aaron不可能拒绝这个。

“好的，小家伙。”

\-----------------------------------------

回去之后他喝了太多的啤酒，错误的选择。

虽然不足以让他醉倒，但是也能让他在Miles将修长美好的手蹭过粗糙的蓝色台面时感到口干舌燥。

男孩那双骨节分明的手，按照他的一个诱人的习惯，左手会先在台布上向前滑一小段，接着才停下来彻底张开四根手指，拇指靠向食指并夹紧，看起来有力而舒适，球杆的前端架在拇指与食指之间形成的V字型处，抽送时平稳而流畅。

Miles俯身去打球——今晚的第三次单杆取胜。

他的右腿绷得非常直，左腿自然地弯曲——完美的姿势，Aaron站在一旁，感觉自己的呼吸都被夺走了。十五岁男孩纤细的身体不应该拥有如此沉重的性暗示，但光是看着Aaron就知道Miles那盈盈一握的腰有多么紧致，那里有一道弧线，一直滑向他窄窄的臀部。

Aaron跌坐在沙发上，心里想着自己一定会因此下地狱的。

但是，马上，Aaron看了一眼时钟，再过一个小时就是他的生日了，他乞求上帝在这一天能原谅他，因为Miles停止击球走过来坐到了他的腿上。

这个小恶魔，Aaron想，Miles不可能意识不到他们现在的姿势有多亲密，可是男孩依旧任性地揽住叔叔的脖子，依恋地用鼻尖磨蹭他下颌的肌肤。

Miles似乎困了，他不是很有精神，含糊地说：“我喜欢你，Aaron叔叔...”

“Miles...”Aaron感到有些不妙。

“班里的男生都有喜欢的女孩，”Miles抬起头看向他，“之前我以为我也有一个喜欢的女孩。”

Aaron被莫名其妙的紧张和嫉妒攥住了心脏，但是Miles继续说：

“可是后来她提出要接吻，我觉得很奇怪，还有点恶心，”男孩坐在Aaron的胯上，不知道是不是故意地在轻轻扭动，“可当时....我觉得这种事和你做会感觉很好...”

“Miles，听着，你是我的侄子。”

“那又如何？”男孩开始亲昵地用鼻尖蹭男人的脸颊，试图送出去一些吻。

Aaron觉得自己太醉以至于无法拒绝，他说：“那意味着我们是家人。”

“那更好了，”Miles向他露出一个纯情得要命的笑容，“这样我们就不用靠结婚来成为家人了。”

“结婚！？”Aaron稍微呛到了一下，他笑出声来，说，“你的小脑瓜里到底都装着些什么？”

“你，”Miles终于将他柔软的嘴唇放到了Aaron带着烟味的嘴唇上，“Aaron，我已经不算是小孩了。”

这句话里的性暗示足以让Aaron明白一切，他是个罪人，心里大概早就知道Miles和他总有一天会越界，但他不知道会这么快。

男孩向他眨眨眼，他握住男孩的臀部，用舌头舔男孩干燥的嘴唇。

Miles没有任何接吻经验，吻技烂得离谱，因此他放任Aaron吻他、引导他，自己则是享受和挣扎一并有地揽着Aaron的脖子发出一些不合礼节的声音。

Aaron口腔里的酒味让Miles的脸迅速地红了起来，他扯住叔叔的衣服领子，让那一小块新鲜的纹身露出来。

“Aaron...”

Miles对着那块纹身呻吟着，接着Aaron看见男孩吐出舌头直接舔了上去，这让他从喉咙深处发出了某种低吼。

“基督耶稣啊——”Aaron紧紧地按住了Miles乱动的腰，绝望地将手探进男孩宽松的白色卫衣里，“Jefferson绝对会杀了我的。”

一瞬间男孩迅速安静下来，他坐直起来注视着Aaron，脸上带着点愠色，但眼睛却是湿润的。

“这是我们之间的事情，Aaron，没有人能阻止已经发生的事情。”

Miles总是能说出一些不符合年龄的话，对于一个这么聪明的男孩来说，他是不可能不清楚爱上自己的叔叔是一件多违背伦理道德的事情，但正是因为太聪明了，他才不会选择去无视它。

“我很抱歉。”Aaron被无限的愧疚感折磨着将目光移开，不知道是在为提起Jefferson感到抱歉还是在为别的事情。

“要是我只是你邻居家的某个孩子就好了。”

Aaron思考了一下，非常严肃地对Miles说：

“这样Jefferson确实不会杀了我，但是他很有可能逮捕我。”

Miles像是被什么笑话打动一样咯咯地笑了起来，这下Aaron也禁不住对着他微笑。

这个年纪的男孩真的很残忍，太过聪明又完全受欲望驱使，就像Miles一样。

“所以你到底还要不要操我？”Miles又开始舔起了Aaron的嘴唇。

“老天，Miles！你从哪学来的这种话？”

“....网络和一群青少年男生...”Miles听起来非常委屈，他向Aaron撒娇，“Aaron，我错了...”

“......”

Aaron决定减少Miles的上网时长。

但这个念头仅仅是一闪而过，因为此时Miles的胯紧贴着他的小腹，他能明显地感受到男孩下体的热度和硬度，这让他想起两年前男孩因为第一次遗精而手忙脚乱地背着藏有脏内裤的背包逃到了他的公寓。

时间过得真快，一个男孩是怎么从刚刚开始遗精不久后就能说出刚才那种话的，Aaron赞叹地看着Miles，忽然很想知道男孩的第一次遗精是不是因为自己，

不过这些都不重要了，Miles的身子摸起来真的很舒服，肌肤细腻又紧致，因为紧张而微微冒汗，Aaron握住Miles的腰，一遍遍地上下抚弄着。说实话，他对小孩的身体真的没有多大兴趣，相比之下他更喜欢二三十岁女人丰腴柔软的身体，不过Miles是不一样的，他的身上没有任何多余的赘肉，纤细得要命，小小的一只，Aaron完全可以将他举过头顶，但是正因如此Miles才有一种非常原始的美感，他的每一处都是年轻的，甚至包括那些运动弄出来的小擦伤。

Aaron粗糙的手指扫过Miles的乳头，这给Miles带来了一阵不小的震颤，他轻轻地喘息着，笨拙又急切地想去解叔叔的裤子，但是完全被那些复杂扣子和链子难倒了。

“嗯...真难弄，Aaron，”Miles敏感地颤抖，虚弱地抓住Aaron的手，央求道，“拜托了，帮帮忙吧...”

“别急。”Aaron吻了一下男孩的脖颈，开始一边啃咬他细细的锁骨一边解开自己的裤子，他们挣扎地调整了一下姿势好让Aaron把他的牛仔裤脱下来。

Miles为他所看见的东西倒吸了一口气，Aaron叔叔的阴茎是暗红色的，半勃地躺在两腿之间，像只未苏醒的野兽。

好大。Miles有点紧张地想着，深深地咽了口口水，接着他看到Aaron将阴茎握住后小幅度地撸动起来，上面的包皮随着动作撑开和收缩，Miles看见Aaron涨大的龟头因为完全勃起而挺了出来。

“喜欢你所看到的吗？”Aaron的声音有些沙哑，他用空闲的左手抚摸Miles发烫的脸颊。

Miles依恋地蹭着Aaron宽大的手掌，他点点头，没有发出声音，眼睛里全都是他这个年纪不该有的期待和情欲。他盯着Aaron手上的动作还有脸上的表情，觉得自己的身体有点发热，随即感觉到有些慌张和害怕。

他的腿颤抖着，有什么东西正驱使着Miles想要逃跑，不过这些情绪都在Aaron让他们的胯部贴在一起时消失不见了，粗糙的压迫真的让他感觉很好，Miles伸出手去碰Aaron的老二。

Aaron为此叹息了一声，他裹住Miles小小的手掌，教男孩如何服从，Miles学习得很快，但Aaron完全陷入了一种罪恶的占有欲里，他哄着男孩，让男孩含住他自己的手指舔舐，还要尽可能地贡献口水，直到两只手的手掌都足够湿润为止。

Miles温顺地含住自己的三根手指，一股浓烈的味道在他的舌尖滚动，有点膻，不过不算特别糟糕，他着迷地吞吐着手指，直到所有的味道都被他吞进了肚子里，手指上只剩下甜丝丝的津液。他的嘴唇泛着水光，有些黏糊糊的口水顺着他的下巴流到了他修长的脖子上，接着淌到他的衣服里或者滴到衣服上，Aaron将它们在男孩的皮肤上抹开。

舔完手指之后Miles开始舔他的手掌，但马上又发现手指上的口水有些干掉了，就又回去舔手指，这样一来二去手忙脚乱地，终于完成了这个任务。他一直在兴奋地盯着Aaron，即使是在刚才的那一系列动作之间，Aaron知道这个眼神是什么意思。

“Good boy，”他夸奖Miles，将男孩的手放回自己的老二上，“我该给你什么奖励呢？”

Miles握着那根又粗又烫的阴茎，满脸通红地上下撸动起来，技巧生疏得惊人，但是这一幕实在是太有冲击力了，Aaron想，同时将男孩的卫衣完全撩了起来，亲吻他的胸膛。

Miles在剧烈地喘息。

他想看看叔叔的老二，但是卷起来的衣服和Aaron的脑袋完全挡住了他的视线，他根本不知道该盯着哪里看，只能羞赧地一直看着墙和天花板连接处的那个角落。

“我一直幻想...啊！等——”

“你在幻想什么，嗯？Miles？”

Miles盯着天花板上的一块小小的污渍，失神地说：

“我幻想...你在球桌上操我...”

Aaron停下了动作，但很明显就是在憋笑，Miles感到格外丢脸，他松开了叔叔的老二，绝望地用胳膊挡住了自己的脸。

Aaron大笑起来，他将Miles抱起来放在沙发上，自己跪在他的面前，告诉他：

“那是一个很好的性幻想。”

Miles从两条胳膊的缝隙中露出了他的眼睛。

“真的吗？”

“真的，”Aaron看着Miles手上挂着各种液体，疑惑着怎么会有人同时拥有纯情和色气，“不过我们得先做好准备工作。”

“什么准——”

Miles在Aaron用拇指抚摸他的肚子时闭上了嘴巴，酥酥痒痒的感觉像是无数细小的电流在他的腹股沟、胸膛和指尖窜过，刺激和灼烧他的神经。

新鲜的情欲像浪潮一样裹住了Miles，他无助地呻吟起来，在Aaron脱掉他的内裤时那些呻吟转变成了断断续续的喘息。

男孩发育得很好——对于他的年纪来说，但是依旧太稚嫩了点，有时候Aaron只是抚慰几下Miles的性器都能获得几声破碎的啜泣，他决定用上舌头。

Miles的耻毛很少，这让Aaron更加体会到一种罪恶感，他看了眼时钟，还有17分钟。

17分钟用来扩张足够了，Aaron温柔地用手指和舌头一点点打开男孩，Miles则是在整个过程中都难耐地挣扎和深呼吸，有时候他会安静下来，但不管怎样他都一直认真地看着Aaron为他扩张。Aaron则是不断地在心里赞叹男孩的出色的紧致度和敏感度，试图不要太担心一会儿他们真正做爱的时候会不会伤到Miles。

有几次他在男孩温暖湿润的小穴里勾起手指，Miles会发出那种，像蜜糖一样甜腻的喘息和呼喊，喊着他的名字，求他慢一点，但从来没有要求他停止过。

他们在秒针到达12点的那一刻吻在一起，Miles跟Aaron说：“我爱你。”

Aaron跟Miles说：“试试爱上别人，Miles。”

Miles本来想要反驳，但是Aaron的眼神里有某种东西让他被迫明白了一些事情，他们大概真的无法在一起了，也许在Aaron生日的这天他们可以当24小时的爱人，但过了这一天后，所有现实和白日梦，所有挣扎和放纵，都要被搁置在一旁。

Miles也不能肯定以后的自己会不会为这段感情感到悔恨或者干脆完完全全爱上另一个人，但是他知道现在的自己是真的很爱Aaron。 

他开始有点委屈和生气，气Aaron为什么不能骗一下他和自己，就算只是一天都行。

Miles看起来快哭了，Aaron完全慌张起来，但根本不知道该怎么安慰男孩，他说：

“Miles，我去卧室里拿安全套。”

Miles抬起眼睛，有难过和害怕在里面打转，他紧紧地攥住Aaron的上衣：

“Aaron，你要离开我吗？”

“不是的，Baby，我只是去拿点东西。”

“我们可以不用它。”Miles抱住Aaron。

Aaron无奈地笑了一声，安抚Miles道：“我会回来的。”

 

Aaron回来的时候看见Miles整个人缩在沙发上，抱着腿，脸埋在膝盖之间，没有穿裤子，因此如果不考虑现实这一幕还有点滑稽，但是Aaron能看见男孩两腿间湿润的痕迹。

“Hey，Miles，”他直接把Miles抱起来，“别生气。”

“我没有在生气。”

Miles的声音听起来闷闷的。

“我知道你生气的时候是什么样的。”

“你拿到安全套了吗？”

Aaron把Miles按在了球桌上，Miles感觉到背部的肌肤被粗糙的台尼摩擦得火辣辣地疼，他的腿堪堪地挂在库边，根本踩不到地板也使不了劲，直到Aaron握着他细细的脚踝将他的两条不安分的腿搭在了肩膀上。

Miles的腰天生就有一个自然的弧度，在他紧实的小屁股贴在库边时刚好让他避开库和台尼之间的那点崎岖的地方。Aaron紧紧抓着他的胯，加在上面的力度让Miles觉得自己明天会有好几块淤青，不过他不在乎。

“我拿到了。”Aaron告诉他，一边给自己硬得发疼的老二带上套。

进入的时候——感谢上帝——安全套的附带的润滑液起了很大作用，Miles不敢相信自己能承受Aaron那根尺寸惊人的阴茎，但他做得很好，虽然有大约三分钟的时间里他感觉大腿和屁股非常的麻木，并且还为此慌张了一会，但是在感觉渐渐苏醒时几乎所有摩擦都能为他带来快感。

Aaron看Miles在最初的时候失神的样子特别心疼，但是在他试图退出来的时候Miles急忙抓住他的手。

“Aaron...”

“别急，Miles，你得学会放松。”

Miles无助地抓抓台尼，抓抓Aaron的手，抓抓自己的头发，根本不知道该如何放松，只好断断续续地央求Aaron不要停止操他。

Aaron哭笑不得，他说：“那我再稍微动一下？”

Miles拼命点头。

“还是说我们去卧室的床上做？”

Miles拼命摇头。

倔强的小鬼。

等到他们终于克服难关时，已经过了快10分钟了。不过一切努力都是值得的，Miles完全被操透了，小穴一直在流淫水，搞得球桌脏了一大片，还依旧恬不知耻地吞吐着Aaron叔叔的老二。

整个练球房里都是下流的水声和Miles搞出的动静。

他在Aaron操他屁股的时候难耐地开始摸自己的阴茎，于是Aaron就第一次目睹了Miles自慰的样子，这让他的老二涨大了一圈，男孩自慰的时候反而很安静，半闭着双眼，嘴巴也只是微微张开，眼角泛着一大片绯红的颜色，一直延伸到耳廓。

但是Aaron会顶得Miles发出声音，有时候角度对了，Miles还会爽到完全忘了自慰，被过载的快感侵袭而挣扎着想要逃开。

Miles在第一次高潮的时候揽住Aaron索吻，想把所有喜悦的震颤都分享给对方。

但Aaron发现Miles在正在伤心地哭。

\-----------------------------------------

“我们还能和以前一样吗？”

“当然了。”

但事实是他们都没有再提过那天的事情，Aaron也不会在Miles涂鸦时和他站在没有其他人的角落里接吻。

不过他们依旧一起聊天和发消息。

Miles把自己手机里对Aaron的备注从“Aaron”改成了“Uncle Aaron”。

Aaron找了份新工作。

Miles被一所他不喜欢的学校录取了。

Aaron开始教Miles泡妞，但是Miles始终学不会shoulder touch。

Miles变成了蜘蛛侠。

接着他又迅速明白了Aaron所说的新工作是指什么。

发现Aaron是徘徊者是Miles生命里第二痛苦的事情，在被徘徊者追杀的过程中，Miles又委屈又疑惑，不敢相信Aaron在为金并工作，不敢相信他一直瞒着自己。

但其实成为蜘蛛侠这件事Miles也瞒着Aaron，这是他生命里犯的最大的错。

接着他们戏剧性地在屋顶相遇了，叔叔扼住了侄子的脖子直到侄子掀起面罩揭晓真相。

Aaron看着他的男孩在央求他。

Aaron用伤人的利爪帮Miles重新带好愚蠢的蜘蛛侠面罩。

他知道自己会被金并开除，但没想到是以那种方式。

面对Aaron的死亡是Miles生命里最痛苦的事情，在Aaron死前他们相互道歉，但实际上都没有说明白自己到底在为什么感到抱歉。Aaron对Miles说了许多话：

“我想让你以我为榜样。”

“我让你失望了。”

“你是我们当中最优秀的那个。”

但这些都不是Miles想要听到的东西，他委屈地憋着眼泪一直在等，希望Aaron能说出一些他一直期待的话。

可直到Aaron死去Miles都没有等到自己想要的。接着他迅速地意识到自己也没有对Aaron说出他想要的。

Miles抓着Aaron的手大哭起来，悲伤和痛苦砸在他的身上像是从天而降的火石，他盯着Aaron手腕上的那个字母M的纹身看了很久，忽然才明白了什么。

但一切都太晚了。


End file.
